In Which There Is Meetings
In Which There Is Slaughterism Marching through to the slums of the Ensura land, Kazuma Nagareboshi gritted his teeth. All of them. They all had to pay. Such an innocent life was taken away for no reason, and now the Ensura had to recieve payback a million fold. There was no excuses- they all had to die for retribution. With this new power, Kazuma surely would prove to them that the Soul King had been awoken. Stumbling across a small child, the Soul King payed no attention as the youth asked, "Thank goodness you're here. At least somebody like you can protect us! What are we going to do?" Kazuma, eyes full of hatred, uttered not even a single word as a smirk crept up his face, thrusting his hand out to the side, manifesting Kotoamatsukami in his palms. ---- Rushing down the streets, Kachihi, Gunshin, and Senji prayed that they weren't too late. "I can sense an ominous presence...we should hurry!" "I am curious as to what any of us intend to do when we get to Kazuma." Gunshin hissed. "None of us can fight him, especially now, young and fit as he is." Kachihi growled, "...Hm. Then we'll need to think of something else. From what I felt, this Kazuma seems a might weaker. I don't know, I didn't sense any spiritual energy coming from his body." Senji sighed, "That's usually a bad sign." Reaching the royal palace, the three noticed Kazuma, standing at the gates with a positively horrific grin affixed upon his face. "...Nothing will protect you now. No weapons. No armour. This is my vengance." In a flash of light, the Soul King dissapeared. "Dammit, get back here!" Gunshin roared after him. "Tch...he's gone! What now!?" Kachihi applied his palm to his forehead in exasperation. "We don't have any time to waste." Swiftly, the three rushed into the palace, witnessing dozens upon dozens of guards mercilessly slaughtered in mountains of corpses before them. "...Not good." Senji began to wring his wrists in fear. "It's...it's started." For a moment there, he almost ran off, only to be grabbed by the hand by Kachihi, whose grip inspired him to march forward. "...You're right." ---- "We're almost there. Come on, come on Rika. You know we can't be tardy." Kasumi growled, as he, Rika, and Nika reached the palace. "...Now, let's make a show of this~" Nika chimed, dissapearing in a flash of light. Rika closed his eyes again, searching for her power. Rika could be blind, and even this way, he could still "see". Nothing could hide. "She's not too far, only about half a ri to the left of us." Kasumi stared at Rika as if he'd smoked up a whole bunch of crack. "Ri? I also measure in Obamameters, but that's beside the point." The Quincy sharpened his gaze. "...Come on, come on." Almost dopily, Kasumi ran to the left, before happening upon a certain devil woman, who sprinted further into the distance, after a certain blonde haired man. "...Oi, Kachihi, you idiot..." Kasumi snarked. It was clear that he wasn't happy, smacking Kachihi across the head as he ran past. "Let's just end this." Rika landed next to Kasumi. "I wish I had a clear view on Kazuma's power..." He murmured. "His anger...it's like a block, it's jamming my from focusing on him..." Kasumi snapped, "Then, focus harder. Everything can be focused on, you just need to try." Kachihi continued to sprint forward, trying to catch up with Kazuma and Nika. "Gah...! Those two, they're like in a level above us...!" "Found him!" Rika called. "I'm going to try something new everyone!" He focused his powers on each of them, causing them to get pulled into a vortex. They were quickly expunged, and landed right near Kazuma, who was going insane on a group of people. Rika'd teleported. Kazuma glared back. "Don't you DARE try and stop me! This is it! This will finish them off, ending their reign!" Kazuma raised his blade to the skies, piercing the heavens. Pure power began to gather and roar upon his blade, as he thrust it forward. "All of you, sink into the depths of the endless abyss! Full Throttle..." "No!" Rika pulled out his blade and began to intercept, collecting the reiatsu that was forming around Kazuma's blade, siphoning it to whirl around his own blade and converting it to his own attack. His blade began to shake and rattle, the power immense as it was. "Full Throttle - Seiōha Shadanki!" He swung his blade, releasing a burst of energy more massive than anything he could ever muster on his own, the sheer raw power burning the very air through which it traveled as it flew towards Kazuma. Kazuma gritted his teeth, swiftly swinging around, recieving the brunt of the blast. In a flash of emerald, the Soul King shot forward like a majestic bullet, shaking off this blow despite the wounds and roaring through the atmosphere, resheathing his blade and clenching his fist. "For disobeying the Soul King..." His eyes burned like a ferocious wildfire. "The sentance..." That focused smirk transformed into a smile which held no emotion but teeth. "Is DEATH!" WHAM! A metallic *CRACK!* resounded through the air, as Kazuma Nagareboshi's fist connected with Rika Ichigawa's stomach, sending the little Mod Soul crashing through the building at an extreme velocity. "Rika!" Gunshin called out, as the body literally whizzed right by him. "Kazumaaaa!!!!" He began to glow a nice light blue before exploding in a mass of reiatsu, taking on the form of a giant blue energy cat with spectral markings and two tails. The Mega Neko roared, and created a massive geyser of blue flame from the ground, which shot up and wrapped around Kazuma, binding him. "Get him now!" Kazuma's eyes sharpened as he focused his spiritual energy, releasing an azure burst of energy which freed him from such restraints. Letting out a mighty roar which distorted the fabric of the surrounds, Kazuma dissapeared into the air with a burst of pure speed, before unsheathing his blade once again. Kazuma threw his arms up into the air, gathering the reishi that composed Soul Society from all across the dimension. The reishi converged into his hands, forming a truly enormous sphere of astounding destructive power. The reishi being drawn to the sphere took the visual form of sparkling, glittering wisps. A calm breeze raged away from the sphere, which turned into a strong continuous gale and expelled radiation of a Northern Lights-esque aurora. Eventually, this sphere gathered enough energy to separate into twin galaxies, which Kazuma transfigured into a writhing mess of tentacles and clutched the galaxies, slamming them together, melding together into a truly enormous sphere which held untold power. Declaring, "Burn to the very last scrap of DNA! Mugen Uchūdaibakuhatsu Arashi!" Despite that he wanted to obliterate such foes before them, this energy failed, leaving him open to attack. Gunshin's twintails sprung forward, wrapping themselves around Kazuma. "We can't kill him, it'd have negative repercussions on time." From his body he fired multiple blasts of energy directly at Kazuma, who had no way to defend himself, bound as he was. Kazuma gritted his teeth, roaring, "Release me now, you...!" Spiritual energy amassed around his body, as he released it all in one gigantic burst, freeing himself. Amazing how he did it all himself. Gripping Kotoamatsukami, he thrust his blade forward, releasing a burst of spiritual energy towards his foe, only to be restrained once again by a certain devil woman. "Nichima~ Stop~" A shrill voice resounded throughout the area, pleading with him to cease. "...!!" Kazuma couldn't be more surprised. "Listen to me, Nichima! What you're doing is...! So many have died today!" Kazuma clicked his tongue in exasperation and indifference. "Shut up! With this, it'll all end!" At that moment, Nika snapped. "How dare you enjoy this? Lives are power... lives are the power that sustains the universe! To just waste them! To throw away lives without a second thought! Why does committing genocide give you so much pleasure? You're nothing but an animal, you don't deserve to live! Look at what you've become!" Kazuma spat, "...I told you to SHUT UP!" Unleashing all of his might, the Soul King obliterated the vicinity, leaving naught but smouldering remains. "I'll kill them all! Their women! Their children! Everything...to being her back!" "Full Throttle - Seiōha Shadanki!!" Rika's voice sounded, and he was revealed to be standing, beaten and his priestess garb rather battered, as he sent forward the remaining energy combined with the remnants of the clashes between Gunshin and Kazuma. Gunshin, detecting the attack, threw Kazuma, still bound as he was, directly into it. Of course, Kazuma easily reflected such an attack with his own, blowing Rika away. In an instant, the Soul King shot forward like a bullet, into the holy chambers where the royal family sat, blissfully unaware of what was about to occur. Kazuma shouted, "...Fall into the abyss!" Upon calling these words, the blade of Kotoamatsukami shone brilliantly. The form of Kotoamatsukami was nothing short of that which had cut apart what had been without shape into Heaven and Earth. And now, Kazuma's blade haughtily blowing up storm winds, would once again perform that miracle of genesis. The Soul King triumphantly shouted a declaration. "Come now and look up - to Full Throttle: Shining Onslaught!" Heaven screamed, and Earth shook. An enormous collection of reishi was released, grinding at the laws of space. The sword tip Kazuma swung down was not aimed at anyone in the first place. It was no longer a matter of aiming at anyone. What Kotoamatsukami's blade cut down could not be contained to simply 'all that stood before him'. The royal family saw before their eyes the fracturing of the earth, and the opening of an abyss as they were vaporized. Gunshin's cat form dematerialized as he reassumed human shape. "...Well, that was...dammit..." He went over to fetch Rika, picking him up lightly. "He got to them...and I doubt he wants to stop there.." Kazuma snarled as he turned to Senji, "You're the last one left!" He raised his blade to the youth's neck. "With this, this all ends!" However, before he could land that decisive blow, Nika had stopped him with her bare hands. "Nichima! Listen to me! If you land that fateful strike, you'll become beyond salvation. Just...please...stop." Her grip loosened upon the Soul King, causing the fierce fire in his eyes to fade as he dissipated his weapon, letting out a remorseful sigh. "...I guess, you're right." Still, though...He wasn't sure of what to do. After all he'd done, he was being let off scot free. "...I don't know, what to do." "You can start by letting us invent the world's first sanitarium..." Gunshin snarked, albeit under his breath. "Sure, go ahead~" Nika chimed. Kazuma thrust his hand out, forming a large portal. "Go, go on. I'll...try to fix everything. I...I screwed up. That portal, it leads back to your time." Without hesitation, Kachihi and Kasumi began to leave utterly speechless. "Coming with us?" Rika asked, looking over at Senji as Gunshin returned to his place in Fumiko's mind. "Totally should!" Fumiko said, smiling in Senji's direction. "Come with uuuuuuus!" He struck a high note. Senji could only glance down at the crimson-dyed ground in shock, before Kachihi clasped him on the back. "It's okay, don't worry about it. You'll be able to repopulate your race one way or another." Senji gazed up at the purple sky. "...You're right. ...Alright, I'll go." With that, the five left to their own time. ---- "Hey! It's opening!" Hiyori's loud voice called out to Kaito and Zakura (who was thankfully clothed), who rushed into the room just in time for the five to shoot out of the newly formed wormhole like rockets. Kachihi tumbled to the floor, with Kasumi landing on top of him. "...Unghhh...." He scratched his head. "...Huh? Hey, it's that science guy and PMS girl..." Senji glanced around at the building, obviously in awe. "This place...it's so..." Kasumi hopped to his feet. "Sciency stuff, yes, yes. Thank god we're out of Mexico." "And we got a new addition!" Fumiko wrapped his arms around Senji, burrowing his face into the boy's cheek. It was a cute gesture of affection. "I see. So...it truly worked!" Kaito seemed mildly excited as he raised the Hōgyoku to the wormhole, sealing it in a prism. "This is truly a magnificent discovery, one that will require more research!" Kachihi snapped. "No. No, freaking, way. Because you sent us in time, you screwed over the world..." Kasumi snarked, "...Don't you mean we fixed it up? We'd still be under the Third Reich- er, Ensura rule if not." Senji remained utterly speechless, walking around before managing to bump into a pile of machinery. Kachihi immediately ran to him, helping him up. "...Alright, before we cause an accident, I think we'll hit the ol' dusty trail." Fumiko yawned. "Please never call us here for something that could go that out of whack again." He said, frowning. "No guarantees." "Naturally." Kachihi dusted his hands together, declaring triumphantly, "And that's the end of that chapter." Kasumi remarked, "....That just raises further questions." "And that's the end of that chapter." Kachihi gritted his teeth, forcing a smile. END Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Storylines